Be The Last to Kiss My Lips
by ZenOne
Summary: A Fallen Angel's mission goes awry when he meets the human Lucifer sent him to take out. Could she really be the one the prophecy mentioned? Will he kill her? Will he die protecting her? Who will help them? Who is on their side?
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to my beta **mauigirl60**, and my prereader **Cassii25**thanks for all your hard work and support. I'm so fortunate to have you ladies as friends. ~mwah~ Thanks so much! Xoxx

Of course** Readingmama** is the epitome of AWESOMENESS. Without her, FAGE wouldn't even exist. And *Blows a kiss to one of the most excellent banner makers out the...**CelesticBliss** for making me a banner for this story.  
**  
FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: **_Be the Last to Kiss My Lips._

**Written for:** **Jacquel Chrissy C. May / Claire Violet Thorpe (Thanks for the amazing prompt)**

**Written By: **Zenone

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **A woman meets a fallen angel who has his own agenda.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes:  
Belial - **deceptively beautiful fallen angel whose name means "without worth". - This is my Edward**  
Procel - **fallen angel who can speak of hidden and secret things. "Emmett"  
**Naamah - **fallen angel of prostitution whose name means "pleasing".**  
Gusion - **fallen angel who can discern the past, present or future.

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, SM owns Twilight and all its characters.*  
Thanks to the website Angelghosts for supplying me with names for my Fallen Ones.**

* * *

_I am still here waiting_  
_I'm anticipating_  
_While they are orchestrating_  
_To grant the wish that I am making_  
_No price too great_  
_No distance too far_  
_If I could wish upon a black star  
_**  
Celldweller **  
_~It Makes No Difference Who We Are~_

"Belial."

"Belial! You worthless piece of shit, I'm talking to you!"

I turned toward my friend, Procel, and nodded my head, indicating for him to proceed with whatever he needed to tell me. The news was always the same; God was still angry with us, and Lucifer was pissed because we weren't working hard enough to incur God's wrath even more, story of my life, yada, yada.

"Lucifer has a mission for you, motherfucker, finally something to help prove you aren't completely worthless."

I raised my brow in surprise. _A mission for me? What the fuck?_This had to be one more of Lucifer's lame-ass attempts to get rid of me.

Procel grinned, flashing me his dimples. I remained stoic, giving no indication I wanted a part in anything Lucifer had planned for me.

"Come on, asshole! Aren't you at least a little bit curious?" Procel muttered, shaking his head.

I didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question. Procel knew exactly how I felt. He was one of Lucifer's closest counsels because of his power to speak of hidden, secret, things. My feelings for the Lord of the Underworld were both hidden and secret. He knew I detested everything Lucifer stood for.

In case you're wondering, my name is Belial, and I'm one of the many Fallen Angels who reside in Hell. It wasn't my choice to become one of the fallen, I was born into it. It sucks hairy monkey balls but there's really nothing I can do about it, besides sit around and mope. My name means 'without worth' and I live up to it. In all my five hundred years of life, I haven't had a cause to follow, a mission to carry out or a purpose of any kind. I sort of drift through the days, months and years - moping, drinking, fighting other fallen angels in the ring of Hades, and sleeping.

"Belial, you have to accept this mission, trust me," Procel whispered lowly, so only I could hear.

From his tone of voice, I knew someone was approaching and I really had no choice in the matter whatsoever. I felt my muscles clench in anger and my shoulder blades began to itch, begging me to unleash my black and white wings – an anomaly among my kind. All the Fallen had pitch black wings, except for me. My hands twitched as I fought to reign in the beast within me. I hated being ordered around, especially by the lowlife Lucifer. He and I didn't exactly see eye-to–eye, but that is a story for another day.

It was less than a second later when Naamah, the Devil's whore, walked in on us with her two bodyguards in tow.

"Belial," she exclaimed, a fake smile plastered on her lips. Naamah's hips swayed and her tits bounced in her sheer top as she approached me, placing her hands on my shoulders. I fought the urge to shove her away from me.

"Naamah," I replied, glaring at her while gingerly removing her hands. I was in no mood for games, Naamah had come on to me one too many times and I had repeatedly disappointed her by telling her to fuck off. I didn't do other people's whores, especially not Lucifer's.

Naamah's smile immediately turned into a sneer when she saw I was having none of her games.

"The Dark Lord has summoned you; he wants to see you both, immediately. Apparently, he has found some use for you, Belial. Hmmm… who would have thought, it seems you might not be completely worthless for once," she stated, before stomping off.  
_  
Bitch_, I thought.

Procel snickered.

"I can't stand that whore," I muttered, standing up.

"Might as well get this shit over with I suppose, are you coming?" I asked, as I walked toward the door. Procel stood up and followed me toward Lucifer's throne room.

"Belial," Lucifer greeted me with a smile once I had walked through the door.

"What is it, my lord?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was in no mood for his bullshit, he could smile all he wanted, it wouldn't make serving him any less degrading.

"I have a mission for you, something to prove your worth."

"Cut the crap man, what is it you want?" I snapped. I felt Procel shake his head in warning.

His guards growled and readied themselves to attack me at his command. I didn't care, I could take them and Lucifer too; I was stronger and faster than most of the other Fallen Angels. He held up his hand, gesturing for them to back off.

"There is a girl," he began, motioning me to come closer.

I reluctantly did, after throwing a dirty look to his guards. Lucifer touched the wall behind him and a screen popped up, depicting an ordinary-looking human woman who sat on a couch with her head in her lap. Her brown hair hid her facial features, but I could hear her sobbing. I felt disgusted; I was here because of that…_thing _on the screen?

"A _human_?" I sneered, barely concealing my repulsion.

Lucifer glared at me. I wrinkled my nose; the stench of brimstone became even stronger whenever he began to lose patience.

"Not just _any_ human, you stupid motherfucker! I have it on good authority that this human will be the one… from The Prophecy, the human who carries the Messiah, a Messiah who will lead to my… to _our_demise. I will not allow it to happen, which is where you come in, Belial," Lucifer muttered.

I tried not to roll my eyes. _The Prophecy_ was all Lucifer _ever_went on about. He was obsessed with it. I, on the other hand, didn't give two fucks about the so-called Messiah that was to take his place. Good riddance. I just hoped the next person to take over wasn't a complete fuckwit, but I had to at least pretend that I cared.

"Good authority? Who exactly told you about this human, and what do you want _me_to do?" I questioned.

"Not that it matters to you, but Guison is the one who told me, and what I want is… her…dead."

_I wish you were dead._

"Dead?" I asked.

"Did I stutter, Belial?"

Lucifer pulled a thick brown book out of his cloak and gestured for me to touch it. I unwillingly placed my hand on it and was bombarded with images and memories which carved themselves into my brain.

_"Your cover name is Edward Cullen. The target, Isabella Swan was your childhood friend, you were next-door neighbors. You moved away for college and never saw her again until now, at her parents' funeral. They died in a boating accident; you heard about it in the news and decided to show up for the funeral. Your mission is to get close to her and then await my order for you to take her out. I'll send you a sign. Don't lose track of your mission, you won't lose your otherworldly powers while on this assignment. Be careful you aren't caught. I've made living and transportation arrangements for you." _Lucifer's voice droned on in the background as I was filled in on more history than I cared for.

I was hit with picture after picture of Isabella Swan. She seemed like a total klutz, smart, but extremely ordinary. I wondered why whoever chose her to carry the Messiah chose such a common-looking vessel to birth him.

After what seemed like hours, Lucifer pulled the book away. I blinked a few times, a feeling of vertigo sweeping over me as I returned to the present.

You leave tomorrow morning. Procel will accompany you to make sure you don't screw up. You'll know him as Emmett, your half-brother. Leave now and do not show your face until the deed has been done," Lucifer said to me.

I glared at him, in both anger and disgust, before turning around and heading toward the door. I stopped, but did not turn around.

"Oh and Belial… I mean Edward, don't you dare think of disobeying me. You will not like the consequences," he warned.

I clenched and unclenched my fists in anger. If it weren't for Procel placing his hand on my shoulder, I would have attacked. Instead I muttered, "Screw you, motherfucker," before storming off, Lucifer's mocking laugh echoing in my brain. It was then that I began concocting my very own plan to do just that…screw Lucifer over big time, and plot I did. I'd show him exactly who he was dealing with, Lucifer had messed with me for the very last time.

* * *

So, thoughts? I'd love to read them in a review.  
What do you think Belial, "Edward" has planned?  
Thanks so much for reading.

xoxx  
Zen


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to my beta **mauigirl60**, and my prereader **Cassii25**thanks for all your hard work and support. I'm so fortunate to have you ladies as friends. ~mwah~ Thanks so much! Xoxx

Of course** Readingmama** is the epitome of AWESOMENESS. Without her, FAGE wouldn't even exist.

Notes:  
**Abaddon** - _Fallen Angel of Death whose name means "to destroy".  
_

* * *

I was thrust into the body of Edward Cullen at precisely four AM the next day. I felt like crap, being confined to human form.

I moaned loudly as my head throbbed. Possessing a human body is painful to a Fallen Angel.

"Shut up, motherfucker," someone who sounded like Procel muttered near me.

I sat up quickly, regretting my sudden movement when my stomach heaved. I glared at the lump on the floor.

"Procel?" I muttered, once I had enough strength.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny, go to hell," the lump growled angrily, while shifting on the floor.

"Can't," I answered, nudging him with my foot.

Procel roared and sat up, before toppling over in pain.

"Doesn't hurt my ass, damn the lying cocksucker known as Lucifer, at least tell me I don't look hideous!" he whined.

I snickered. That was Procel for you, vain to the bone.

As it turned out, Emmett and Edward Cullen looked exactly like both of us. I was surprised to find that out once I looked in the mirror. A little less muscular, but that was about it. Leave it to Lucifer to find our human doppelgangers. I'd heard they existed, but never thought I'd actually see one, let alone two. Supposedly, for every Fallen Angel in Hell, there is a human doppelganger that walks the Earth; Lucifer had found two.

According to Procel, the funeral was at noon, so that gave us plenty of time to adjust to our new bodies and surroundings. We found we were just as fast and as powerful as we were in Hell, and we healed instantaneously.

Procel drilled me a bit on Edward Cullen's life and I passed with flying colors. I'm nothing if not thorough.

Once we were both dressed, we left for the funeral, arriving just as the service began. My eyes scanned the church for Isabella, the plain human from Edward Cullen's memories. Procel sat down gingerly in the first empty pew; he was still in pain from possessing Emmett's body.

I had assumed she would be seated at the front of the church, since she was the one in mourning, and I wasn't wrong. All eyes were upon me as I approached the timid-looking creature, who sat as still as a statue. I heard other people's hushed whispers but ignored them. I could have cared less about the people in the church, I was there for one thing, and one thing only, the girl –Isabella. Bella, she hated when people called her Isabella.

I stood in front of her and she didn't even notice my approach. Her face was wet and red, a sure sign that she had been crying. Her gaze was fixated on the ground before her.

"Isabella," I murmured, willing her to look at me.

Her head slowly shifted upward, her eyes, dark chocolate pools laced with pain staring back at me. I was taken aback by the emotion in her gaze, it felt as if I were being ripped apart inside from the hurt she was feeling. A foreign emotion overcame me, I felt the need to hold her, protect her, shield her from everyone and everything_. .Fuck! I, Belial, son of Abaddon the most feared Fallen Angel after Lucifer, do not feel protective of a mere human!_

It wasn't feasible, there was no explanation for it; it had to be some lingering human emotion that Edward Cullen felt for her. It rubbed off on me, which was probably why I felt the urge to protect her.

It took her a minute to recognize me as Edward, and I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I nodded.

Bella lurched off the pew and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stood there for a moment, at a loss as what to do. This was all new to me. My eyes met an elderly woman who was sitting right behind Isabella. She glared at me with disgust and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Hug her back, you cold-hearted bastard," she mouthed, then slapped her hand across her mouth after she realized she had just cussed in church.

Slowly and awkwardly, I wrapped my arms around Isabella, who was now hiccupping.

"Shhh, there now, everything is going to be okay," I murmured into her ear. As I did, I got a whiff of her scent, she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, warm and oddly comforting.

Isabella finally let go of me. She didn't meet my gaze, but motioned for me to sit next to her. I obliged her and took hold of her hand. The priest now stood at the front of the church. He cleared his throat and began to talk.I tuned out every single word he said, as I pondered my next move in foiling Lucifer's plan for the woman sitting next to me.

Sometime during the service, Isabella left my side and said a few words about her parents. Afterward, we all filed out of the church where Isabella saw Procel – Emmett – and rushed into his arms. I felt the urge to rip him apart when he embraced her. Another unfamiliar, indescribable feeling crept into my chest, one I couldn't –wouldn't – name. Fighting the growl threatening to escape my throat, I turned around and marched off toward the vehicle Lucifer had provided us with.

What the hell was wrong with me? Was dealing with emotions part of the side effects of possessing a human? If so, I didn't like it, not one bit. Pain I could deal with, pain I could do, but feelings? Feelings –unless they were hatred and rage – were for pussies, and I was no pussy.

I was joined by Procel a few minutes later and we drove in silence toward the cemetery. One positive side to having him as my friend is that he can sense my moods and is smart enough not to push my buttons.

We stood side-by-side next to Isabella while her parents were buried. She had stopped crying and appeared subdued.

After the burial, Isabella rode with us to her parents' house – the house next door to where we resided –for the wake. Food was eaten and condolences were given.

I tried to get her alone, to engage her in some sort of conversation, anything to help me figure out why her? But, I was always interrupted by someone or another who wanted to ask or tell her something.

Finally, I gave up and just sat back and watched her. As the evening dragged on, I could see nothing extraordinary about this woman, not a single thing that made her stand out as someone who would indeed be worthy of carrying a Messiah. I was at a loss, things did not make sense. Procel's gaze was as skeptical as mine, and I felt somewhat satisfied that I wasn't the only one confused by the prophecy.

Once everyone had left, I stood in the living room, the house was a mess. Isabella approached me quietly, Procel was right behind her. There was an awkward silence, then Procel cleared his throat and said, "We'll stay and help you clean up."

"Thanks, Emmett," Isabella murmured.

He nodded and left the room. She stood watching me for a few seconds, her brow furrowed. I wondered idly what she was thinking.

I shifted from one foot to the other, feeling extremely out of place in her childhood home, in her world. It felt like trespassing, I shrugged the feeling away.

"I'm so glad you came," she told me.

"Yeah, well…err…I mean…when I heard, it just seemed like the right thing to do," I said.

"I thought that after your mom died and you moved away, I'd never see you again," Isabella murmured.

"Why would you think that?" I questioned.

"Well, it's been what, ten years since you left? I haven't seen or heard from you, not once. God knows I tried, but you never answered any of my emails, phone calls or letters," she answered, sounding hurt.

Unable to tolerate the pain in her eyes, I turned my back on her. Edward Cullen seemed like an inconsiderate, cold-hearted motherfucker. I clenched my fists in anger, the beast in me wanting to murder him for hurting Isabella.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm glad you're here, I've really missed you," Isabella said to my back.

Why was she apologizing? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Does it get easier?" she asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

Her touch sent an electric current through my body, shocking me to my core. I turned around slowly until I was facing her. She looked so vulnerable and unsure of herself. I wanted to cheer her up more than anything, to erase the haunted look from her eyes.

"Does what get easier?"

"Losing someone," she replied.

Did it? I wasn't sure how to answer her. I delved into Edward Cullen's memories and he seemed to have gotten over his mother's death after a few years.

"I suppose it does. I mean, it still hurts to think my mom's gone but slowly, you get used to it. After a few years, you smile, laugh or cry when you remember something about them. Your heart still holds a special place for them, but the pain there becomes duller than when the loss is fresh. So, in time, yes, it does get easier." I answered her based on Edward's memories.

Isabella listened intently to what I was saying, thought it over for a few seconds then wrapped her arms around me. I returned her embrace. She felt so right in my arms, so weak, so vulnerable.

_You could kill her right now, get it over with, fulfill Lucifer's request and see what he has to offer you. All you have to do is wrap your hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her or you can snap her in half. Do it Belial, do it! You know you can._The evil in me taunted.

I could, but for some reason, I didn't want to. This… this …human was addling my mind. I felt completely at a loss around her. Angry at how I was feeling and fearing for her safety, I pushed her away. A look of hurt crossed her face and she opened her mouth to speak. I rushed out of the room, out of her house. I wanted away from her, I needed to think, to process what was happening.

The last thing I saw that night was Isabella standing on her lit porch, tears streaming down her face. I tried to block out the image; I shouldn't, didn't care. Yet, part of me knew it was a lie, part of me knew that I did care.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

xoxx  
Zen


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to my beta **mauigirl60**, and my prereader **Cassii25**thanks for all your hard work and support. I'm so fortunate to have you ladies as friends. ~mwah~ Thanks so much! Xoxx

Of course** Readingmama** is the epitome of AWESOMENESS. Without her, FAGE wouldn't even exist.

* * *

Procel came back an hour after I did.

"Way to go, dipshit," he muttered.

"What?" I asked angrily, not about to admit I had done anything wrong.

"I just spent the greater part of the last hour trying to get Isabella to stop crying," he replied.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Do you know how awkward that was? Humans are so… emotional. Not fun, dude, not fun at all," he muttered, looking disgusted.

I remained silent.

"What happened back there anyway?" he inquired, sitting down next to me.

What _had_happened? Maybe if I told Procel he'd have some logical explanation.

"I don't know, I just… it's hard to explain. Part of me wanted to kill her and another part of me wanted to...to… protect her." I whispered the last part as if I were admitting some great sin.

"Protect her?" Procel murmured, sounding altogether perplexed, appalled and a bit worried.

I nodded, not able to meet his gaze, humiliated by my admission.

"Son of a bitch, what the fuck, man, not okay! If Lucifer gets word of this, both of us are dead!" he warned.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I ran, I panicked," I told him.

Procel studied me for a few minutes, then said, "Just be careful, okay? I don't know what or why you have feelings for Isabella, but you need to hide it as best as you can."

"Believe me, I plan on doing just that," I muttered.

Yet, all night I could think of nothing but what was happening. Why was I feeling this way? Why had some protective instinct toward Isabella suddenly kicked in? I didn't know this woman; she was of no importance to me. If that were true, why did my heart ache whenever I remembered the tears in her eyes, tears that _I_had caused?

I tossed and turned, sleep evading me. Sometime before dawn, I finally gave up trying to sleep. I needed to get out of the house, it felt as if the very walls were suffocating me.

I got dressed and left, jogging into the wooded trail behind the Cullen house. The crisp, clean air filled my lungs and the smell of morning dew filtered through my nostrils. I ran at human speed, using the time to clear all thoughts from my mind. It was near sunrise when I finally decided to turn around and begin the trek home before Emmett – I supposed I should start calling him that, lest I fuck up later on in front of Bella - came looking for me.

A few minutes later, I heard a slight noise up ahead of me and froze, wondering who or what it could be. Listening intently for a few seconds, I heard nothing but silence. Slowly, I began jogging again and a few moments later, I heard the sound once more. It was closer this time, the sounds of rustling leaves and a pair of feet pounding the ground.

My senses were on high alert; had Lucifer sent someone to off me? Had this all been a ruse to get me alone, out of the Underworld into a human body so that I could be killed? If that's what he thought, then he most definitely had another think coming. I wasn't going down, not today, not ever and most certainly not by him.

The wing marks on my back tingled as I sped up my steps, ready to take on whatever came at me. I unleashed an almighty growl as I grabbed my would-be assailant by the neck and was about to slam their head into the tree right behind them, before beating them to a pulp, when at the last minute, I realized it was none other than Isabella. _Sheesh,_ p_aranoid much, Belial?_

My muscles flexed and my nostrils flared as I slowly let go of her. Isabella's eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, whether from fear, shock or both I wasn't sure. Her back slid against the tree and I caught her, pressing my body against hers before she crumpled to the ground. _Wrong move._ It felt as if my whole body were on fire, her chest heaved against mine, her breathing uneven. I could feel her every contour and nothing had ever felt better. I could tell the moment her initial fear gave way to something else; she, without a doubt, felt my cock stir against her. _Lust._I wanted to rip her clothes off and consume her, and from the way she was looking at me I doubted she'd put up much of a fight.

The emotion only served to fuel my anger and confusion; I wasn't ready to face anything like this.  
Lucifer's minions I could deal with, but Isabella in shorts, a tank top and innocent eyes that were now gazing into mine through hooded lids? Not so much. I pressed my body up against hers, I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. She gasped, but didn't try to fight me off. I knew I was treading in dangerous territory for a whole bunch of reasons, mainly because I shouldn't be fucking with the mission, especially not out in the open where anyone could see us.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"I… I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to jog," she answered, lowering her gaze.

I could feel her heart beating wildly.

"Don't run in the woods alone, Bella," I warned, moving my head closer to her face.

"Why not?" Isabella inquired, meeting my eyes. I wanted to kiss her - screw that, it wasn't a want, it was a _need_.

Why was she affecting me like this? I gently trailed my fingers across her cheek, her breath caught.  
We stared at each other, each of us daring the other to make the first move.

"Why does it have to be like this?" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Like what?" she whispered, looking at my lips.

So fragile, so beautiful, I couldn't fight the temptation that she was, and part of me didn't want to.

"You know what? Screw it," I growled, covering her mouth with mine.

Isabella didn't resist, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave as good as she got. My nerve endings were on fire, she tasted exactly how she smelled, delicious. I wanted more, I ran my tongue across her lips, asking entrance and she granted it.

I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist. Bella whimpered as my cock came in contact with her body. I bucked up against her, taking pleasure in her moans of ecstasy; I didn't want to stop until I was buried deep inside her, with her screaming my name.

Soon, too soon, I realized our predicament - we were outside, in plain sight and vulnerable to an attack from Lucifer. He wouldn't hesitate to kill us both, it wasn't me that I was worried about, it was Bella. She didn't need to be subjected to my world.

Muttering an oath, I reluctantly let go of her. Both of us were breathing heavily.

Isabella shifted from one foot to the other, blushing when her eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," I apologized.

She looked hurt and turned to move away.

"I mean…fuck!" I cursed.

Isabella didn't meet my gaze.

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you Bella, I meant I'm sorry I attacked you," I told her, placing my hand under her chin and forcing her to look at me.

"So, you're not sorry about the kissing?" she smiled. My heart rejoiced at being the one who made her do so.

"Nope, not at all; in fact, I'd do that all over again," I said, shaking my head and smirking.

She blushed but didn't turn away from me.

"Listen, do me a favor?" I begged.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't come into the woods alone."

"But running clears my head," she objected.

"Then, we'll run together, but don't come out here alone, okay?"

"What? Are you afraid that the big, bad wolf might attack me?" she joked.

I didn't answer.

"Promise, Bella," I said.

She was laughing now, but I stared at her gravely and she stopped.

"What, you're serious?" she inquired.

I nodded.

"Promise," I growled.

"Fine, I promise! Are you happy now?" she asked.

I didn't answer but held out my hand for her to take, as we walked out of the woods.

Lucifer might have wanted her dead, but I had my own agenda for Isabella. She was mine, and no one was going to take her away from me no matter what. It would be a cold day in hell the day I gave her up.

I'd tell her what I was eventually, she deserved to know. One day, I might even tell her why I was sent. But not now. Right now, my top priority was to keep her safe and under Lucifer's radar, which meant I had to plan. I was hopeful that Emmett would help me; if not, I'd have to kill him. I had no other choice. Isabella was my one and only concern. I was about to become one of the most wanted renegades but I couldn't bring myself to care. I pushed forward, my veins pumping with adrenaline as I prepared myself for the future and whatever it would bring.

* * *

I reached the 5,000 word limit for this, so I'm leaving it open-ended. I'll probably continue it sometime soon.  
I know, I know...you're probably thinking WTF Zen? You just cockblocked us.  
My reasons are good ones, I promise.

I hope my recipient enjoyed this and that I did justice to her prompt.

Thanks for reading!  
I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

xoxx  
Zen


	4. Chapter 4

*Waves* I hope all of you had a Merry whatever holiday you celebrate. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one!

Many thanks to my beta **mauigirl60**, and my prereader **Cassii25**thanks for all your hard work and support. I'm so fortunate to have you ladies as friends. ~mwah~ Thanks so much! Xoxx

***Disclaimer: Sadly Twilight and all its characters belong to SM. I just like to play with them***

**Notes:**  
Buer - Fallen Angel who teaches philosophy, logic and ethics.  
Sophia - Angel whose name means wisdom.  
Salathiel - rescuing Angel of Adam and Eve.  
Armisael - Angel of the womb.  
Asmodeus - one of the most evil of Fallen Angels, being an Arch-Demon

* * *

_"The devil...the prowde spirite...cannot endure to be mocked."_  
**~Thomas Moore~**

I parted ways with Isabella when we exited the woods. It was a little uncomfortable, from the look of disappointment on her face; I think perhaps she wanted me to kiss her goodbye or something, but I just couldn't take the risk. If anyone from The Underworld happened to have been spying on us, I would have either had to explain myself or exterminate them. Explaining would lead to scrutiny and suspicion, while killing them would ruin my plan of staying off Lucifer's Most Wanted list, at least for now.

After I was sure Isabella entered her home, I sought out Emmett, who was sleeping and more than a little pissed about my waking him up.

"The fuck man? The sun just barely rose and you want me to wake up? Who shoved a stick of 'mess with my sleep cycle' up your ass?" Emmett cursed groggily, while rubbing his eyes.

"We need to talk, man, now," I told him gravely.

Emmett took one look at my face and must have realized that I meant business. He quickly sat up, spine straight as a rod, his fists were clenched as if he perceived danger or was anticipating a fight.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes trained on my face.

"We have a problem," I began.

"What kind of problem, Belial?" Emmett inquired, the tension rolling off him in waves.

"Not a problem per sé…you might call it a change of plans," I answered.

"Quit fucking with me, man, and spit it out!" he ordered.

I took a deep breath and quickly blurted out, "I'mnotgoingtokillher."

"Huh?" Emmett asked, looking perplexed.

"I said I'm not going to kill Isabella."

"Oh…fuck…oh…shit…oh bloody fucking shit, Belial! You're going to get us _both_killed. I knew agreeing to go on this mission was going to be suicide. Fuck, fuck, F.U.C.K!" Emmett jumped to his feet and roared so loudly the whole house shook. His wings ripped through his shirt, the talons on his hands springing forth, his pupils were elongated until they were mere slits – a Fallen Angel trait which now shone through his human façade. The rage in his eyes would have terrified anyone else, but I knew this was his way of dealing with the bomb I'd just dropped on him, and that it was taking him a great deal of restraint not to pummel me into the ground.

Emmett then began to pace. I watched him in silence, feeling guilty for dragging him into this. I knew better than to interrupt him; he was thinking, looking into the unknown and trying to perceive where it would take us, attempting to figure out if things would work out or if we were dead meat. Yeah, Emmett was weighing the options of deserting me or staying; I knew that, too, and I didn't blame him, not in the least. Except, if Emmett left, he wasn't going to get too far - I'd kill him, friend or not; I wasn't going to let him leave me, I suppose he knew that as well. So, I let him pace back and forth, waiting for his decision, not that it would make a difference; I was doing this, with or without him.

Somehow I felt that Emmett wouldn't leave; after all, he detested Lucifer almost as much as I did. Even though he worked for the guy, I knew he didn't like him. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, or some shit; that's what he would tell me whenever we were away from eavesdroppers. Emmett – Procel - was my loyal friend. I couldn't help but wonder if he was willing to risk his life for me. _It's_ _not only for you, but for a human too. That's a lot to ask of anyone, Belial._

There was a problem though. Sure, I was undoubtedly set on not killing Isabella, but the dilemma I faced was that every single scenario I thought of ended with one - or both of us - dead. Except if somehow - some way - we had help of some sort, a divine intervention or some shit.

Anger and frustration slowly began to course through my veins, seeping through me like poison; it didn't help matters at all that every so often, Emmett's wings would rustle in annoyance and he'd mutter a string of profanities before glaring at me. I stared back at him, daring him to challenge me; we both knew who'd win that battle.

About fifteen minutes into Emmett's pacing, he stopped and turned to face me, a look of determination hardening his features. He'd opened his mouth to say something when, suddenly, we were both blinded by a dazzling white light. The house began to quake, but I didn't believe I was being threatened at all; on the contrary, I felt completely at ease, safe from all the danger in the world, a strange feeling of warmth washing over me. Emmett and I turned around, shielding our eyes while trying to discern the source of the light.

"Belial, son of Abaddon, Procel, son of Buer, step forth into the light and fear not, for we are here to help," a melodic voice commanded.

As if in a trance, Procel and I stepped forward into the light and were met by three angels, two females and a male. Their beauty was beyond description, and they were the picture of perfection, pure in every sense of the word. I felt insignificant and filthy in their presence, as if no amount of bathing water would be enough to cleanse me; no prayers or number of Hail Mary's would ever erase the amount of sins I had committed in my five hundred years of life. The angels' ivory-colored wings ruffled, creating a slight breeze whose scent could only be described as heavenly.

"Belial, we have been watching you for quite some time now, five hundred years and ten months to be exact," the male angel said to me.

_Watching me?_I fought the urge to cringe. I didn't want this holy creature watching me; in his presence, I felt like a lost cause - a disgrace, a sinner - with a black heart and an even blacker soul.

The angel placed his hand on my shoulder and my knees buckled as I fought the urge to vomit. It felt as if he could see my deepest, darkest sins. His eyes never left mine and, much to my surprise, I saw no pity in them, only complete and utter compassion.

"Stand, child," he murmured softly, after a few seconds.

I slowly arose, my knees as wobbly as a newborn calf's, and asked hoarsely, "Who are you?"

"My name is Salathiel, I am the angel who rescued Adam and Eve. It appears that The Lord has chosen me, once again, to save two lovers that are not of my kind," the angel replied.

_Adam, Eve? What did they have to do with me?_I didn't dare interrupt the angel; to me, it appeared that if I did, I would be greatly offending him.

"We have been watching you, Belial, from the moment you were conceived. All Heaven has been observing you. God has chosen you to be part of something huge, a phenomenon of great magnitude and, if you succeed, all your sins will be forgiven."

"And if I am unsuccessful?" I questioned.

"You will not fail," Salathiel stated. The tone of his voice left no room for doubt.

I glanced over at Procel, his eyes were transfixed on the angels before him, his jaw was hanging open in awe, he looked so…vulnerable. Suddenly, I felt a strong need to protect my friend, to guarantee that he, too, would be absolved of his sins and given a clean slate. If Heaven were what these angels were promising, then I wanted it for both of us _and_Isabella, I wasn't going to budge on the issue.

Before I could open my mouth to state my demands, one of the female angels stepped forward, her eyes the color of the sea, her black hair hanging in ringlets down past her shoulders. Despite her young appearance, she looked wise beyond her years.

"Belial, I am Sophia. Do not fret, as long as you are on your quest, you, your friend, and Isabella will be protected," she told me.

_As long as I was on my quest?_ _What was that supposed to mean, were we to die after completing it?_  
The angel stepped back and said no more. I could sense the third angel eying me so I turned to face her; this angel had golden hair and hazel eyes. She approached me slowly, circling around me twice, before smiling. This angel gave off a motherly vibe.

"I was the angel that protected you while you were in your mother's womb, Belial. Itt is good to see you, child, my name is Armisael," she murmured.

_Watched over me in my mother's womb? Why would an angel watch over me, a being from Hades?_None of this was making sense.

Salathiel cleared his throat, and we turned to face him.

"The time has come for you to learn the truth about your parents, Belial," he said.

"My parents? I already know about them, my mother couldn't stand the sight of me after I was born so she committed suicide. My father lost his mind completely, and became absolutely insane after her death. He put Lucifer at risk, so he was sentenced to death," I recited back, narrating the story I'd been told ever since I could remember.

"Sweet Belial," Sophia whispered. I could see the tears in her eyes and sense the sadness she felt. I wanted to comfort her; someone as holy and pure as she should never feel upset, especially not for someone like me.

"No, Belial, that is not the truth, you have been fed lies about your parents. Five hundred and two years ago, your father, Abaddon, ventured to the surface of the Earth. He was supposed to be spying for Lucifer, trying to find The Chosen One from the prophecy; yes, even then, Lucifer was obsessed with the Messiah child," Salathiel said. He paused for a beat, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disgust.

He sighed heavily before he began speaking again. "That night, Abaddon met a human – Elisabeth - and became spellbound by her. In the beginning, he tried to deny his feelings for her; after all, it was against The Laws of Lucifer to fall in love with a human. Anyone who dared to even entertain the thought would be met with the utmost painful death. But, love is a force no being can fight and, when strong enough, it has the power to move Heaven and Earth. They began to meet in secret, everyone believed Abaddon was still on the hunt for The Chosen One. No one dared to question his whereabouts; after all, your father was Lucifer's closest ally at that time. It took Abaddon a year to finally admit his feelings for your mother. A few months later, she became pregnant with you, and Armisael was assigned to protect you in Elisabeth's womb." Salathiel paused to smile at Armisael before he continued his tale. "Abaddon doubled his efforts to conceal the affair from Lucifer, but Lucifer had already begun to distrust him. Your father's trips to the surface of the Earth had become longer, more frequent, and there was the fact that he never had any information - no leads to give, no news to reveal."

"So, then what happened?" I interrupted, unable to help myself, not liking where this was going.

Salathiel frowned.

"Lucifer had your father followed by Asmodeus, a Fallen Angel who had been trying to get close to him for some time. He promised Asmodeous great wealth and a high position if he brought him news of where Abaddon was going and whom he had been seeing. To say that Lucifer was angry with your father, would be quite an understatement. He wanted vengeance, and he wanted to disgrace and hurt your father for lying to him. The sight of Abaddon now disgusted Lucifer for, in his eyes, your father had committed one of the most shameful acts of all - a betrayal him and to his species. Lucifer continued to smile in your father's face while he plotted his revenge. Two nights after you were born, Lucifer himself followed your father. He had his guards hold your father off while he viciously murdered your mother. It wasn't enough for him to slay her; no, Lucifer ripped her heart out from her chest, beheaded her, and placed your mother's bloody cranium onto his pitchfork, waving it tauntingly in Abaddon's face. Your father screamed in anguish as he witnessed the love of his life die, struggling against his restrainers to no avail. Lucifer then grabbed you from your cradle and…" Salathiel's shoulders shook in silent sobs, as he paused.

I fought against the rage coursing through my veins. If I'd detested Lucifer before, there were no words to describe what I now felt, listening to the gruesome account of my parents' deaths.

It took a few moments for Salathiel to calm down. He wiped away his tears and continued, "Lucifer dangled you by the legs in front of your father's face. Your loud cries of distress filled the room. 'My son, please, not my son!' Abaddon had begged. Lucifer took one glance at your abnormally-colored wings, and a look of pure disgust crossed his features. 'Is this what you betrayed me for, this freak of a Fallen Angel and a human, Abaddon?' he sneered. Your father looked at you helplessly, too distraught to answer. 'Well I hope it was worth it,' he said, before decapitating Abaddon."

"But why was I spared? And if you were supposed to protect my parents, why didn't you? " I wondered aloud, surely Lucifer could have killed me just as easily as he'd killed my parents.

This time it wasn't Salathiel who spoke, it was Sophia. "We weren't supposed to protect your parents Belial, we were only assigned to protect _you_. It was horrible the way they'd died, but our main concern was that _you_ live. We have a few Fallen Angels on our side, and they influenced Lucifer's decision to keep you alive. They will help you when the time comes. But Lucifer named you 'Belial'. You were worthless to him; he kept you as a reminder of what could happen when he trusted someone. He sent you on this mission _knowing_you would fail. He plans to take pleasure in killing you both when you do."

The angels observed us for a few minutes, before I felt something dark and evil trying to push through their light. Looks of panic crossed their features as they hurried to stand together.

"They're coming, we must hurry before we are discovered," they muttered.

"Wait," I cried, reaching out for them, not ready to part with them just yet. I had so many questions I wanted answers to.

Their wings ruffled, the tension was evident in their stances.

"We must leave, Belial, Lucifer has sent minions to seek you out after you suddenly dropped off his radar. Tell them you were sleeping, and that is why he couldn't sense you," Salathiel said.

Armiseal stepped forward and pulled something from her robe, and deposited it into my hands.

"It was your mother's, your father gave it to her," she whispered.

"Hurry!" Sophia cried.

Another quake, a bright flash of light, and they all disappeared just as they had arrived.

The room was now shrouded in darkness. I could smell brimstone, the gang from Hades was quickly approaching….

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review =)  
Thanks for reading!  
Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to my beta **mauigirl60**, and my prereader **Cassii25**thanks for all your hard work and support. I'm so fortunate to have you ladies as friends. ~mwah~ Thanks so much! Xoxx

***Disclaimer: Sadly Twilight and all its characters belong to SM. I just like to play with them***

**Notes:  
Caim** - fallen angel who appears as a thrush or man with a sword.  
**Eligor** - fallen angel who appears as a good knight with lance.  
**Furcas** - fallen angel who appears as a cruel man with long beard.  
**Rahab** - fallen angel of pride whose name means "violence."  
**Uzza** - fallen angel whose name means "strength."

If I have somehow forgotten to reply to any of your reviews, I apologize. Feel free to yell at me or whatever. I promise I won't let it happen again.

* * *

_A weapon does not decide whether or not to kill. _  
_A weapon is a manifestation _  
_of a decision that has_  
_ already been made._  
~**Steven Galloway~**  
**_The Cellist of Sarajevo _**

"Hide whatever they gave you and pretend you're asleep," Emmett muttered quickly, as he reclined on the bed. The tone of his voice left no room for discussion.

I dropped to the mattress on the floor and stuffed the trinket I had been given under it before quickly closing my eyes. The heat in the room felt like an inferno, which meant I only had a few seconds to regulate my breathing before Lucifer's minions burst through the door.

A loud crash brought Emmett and I to a seated position, rubbing our eyes and cursing loudly as if we had just been rudely awakened.

"What the fuck?" Emmett growled, taking in the scene before us. Five heavily-armed Fallen Angels stood before us, and when I say heavily armed, I don't mean guns. No, guns are for pussies. Fallen Angels carry swords, maces, and scabbards; ancient weapons with powerful enchantments - a tiny nick from one of them would mean instant death to a human and sheer agonizing pain to another Fallen Angel.

A Fallen Angel I recognized as Caim stepped through the door, his sword drawn and more than ready to fight. He eyed us first, and then the room we were in, no doubt trying to find something that would condemn us in his opinion. Caim was known for his hastiness with his sword, one wrong look or word was all it took for him to maim or decapitate his victims.

I stared at the other Fallen Angels Lucifer had sent; one of them I knew on a personal level – Eligor - it was weird that he had been sent, for I knew that he disliked Lucifer almost as much as I did. I looked at him closely, trying to figure out what his game was, could it be he was on our side? Eligor avoided my gaze, and I dismissed the thought, time alone would tell if he were friend or foe.

There were two of the Fallen that I had fought with for sport in Hades – Rahab and Uzza - they were strong, but I was stronger, and I always won. There was no way they would side with us as everyone knew they were strong supporters of Lucifer.

The last Fallen Angel was one I'd only heard of but had never seen. In fact, up until that moment, I was sure everyone – myself included - thought his existence was a mere myth. A Fallen Angel so cold and cruel, he was what nightmares were made of. It was rumored that over a thousand years ago, he had given the order for half an army of Fallen Angels to be killed just to prove that he could. And after they were killed? He placed their heads on spears and decorated the streets with them – a gruesome sight, even for those of us who lived in Hades - no; he wouldn't be an ally to us.

It felt as if the room were about to erupt into flames any second, the heat was enough to suffocate any normal person – but we weren't normal, far from it. The tension in the place was evident, I was sure one small movement from Emmett or me would incur unbearable pain, or at least cause them to draw their weapons. They silently stood side-by-side, legs apart, eyeing us skeptically.

Unable to put up with their silence a minute longer, I finally asked, "What the fuck do you want? This obviously isn't a social call."

"You dropped off Lucifer's radar, he sent us to check on you," Rahab answered.

"We were sleeping, he should have known that. It's the only time he can't see us," Emmett stated.

"_You _were sleeping Procel. Belial had been out running, and a short while after he came home, Belial disappeared," Uzza corrected, glaring at me with hatred. He didn't like me, not one bit, sore loser that he was.

I felt Emmett tense and I knew he was trying to conjure up a logical explanation for why I'd been undetectable, but couldn't find one.

"Yeah, I was out running – with my target - and when I came back, I fell asleep. Is that a crime?" I sneered, fed up with their judgmental gazes and itching for a fight. Emmett shot me a warning glance out of the corner of his eye. I did my best to calm my nerves. A fight with them wouldn't end well, considering they were armed and we weren't.

They seemed to be contemplating my explanation. After a few moments of speculative silence, Eligor nodded his head and said, "It's a very plausible explanation. You look as if you haven't slept all night Belial, you need to rest in order to keep up your strength."

"If that's it, I'd really like to leave, I grow weary of being on Earth, I'd much rather spend my time in Hell," Uzza muttered. The Fallen Angels all murmured in agreement.

"Let's go, then," said Caim.

Slowly, the Fallen Angels filed out of the door, all except Furcas, who remained standing where he was, staring at me while he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"You know, I find it quite odd that you fell asleep in your shoes Belial," he said.

I felt my heart lurch in my chest; had he figured out my lie? Struggling to remain calm, I shrugged.

"I was exhausted," I told him nonchalantly.

His dark gaze never faltered from mine and I carefully kept my facial expression blank. Finally, he nodded and turned around to exit the room.

Emmett and I dared not open our mouths for quite some time after they left, fearing that they'd left behind a spy. We both knew that Lucifer could 'see' us but knew that he couldn't hear us while we were on Earth. In Hell, Lucifer had free reign over us; not a whisper escaped his ears, his spies were everywhere. Here, he held no power over what we said and for that, I was grateful.

Once we were positive the coast was clear, Emmett turned to me and murmured, "That was so fuckin' close, a few seconds more and we would have been mincemeat. He sent motherfuckin' Caim, Belial . . . and Furcas. I thought the dude was a myth." Emmett shuddered.

A sense of guilt gnawed at my gut, I had put my friend in danger. Maybe I should let him off the hook; I supposed I could trust him enough to keep my secret.

"Look, Procel, I'm freeing you of any obligation you feel toward me. I don't want you hurt or killed. You're free to leave. Just promise you won't rat me out to Lucifer," I said seriously.

Emmett looked at me; I could feel the tension and anxiety seeping out of his pores. Had I made a mistake? Was he afraid of the consequences of not going to Lucifer with his knowledge?

He took a few deep breaths before he answered me calmly, "Do you really think I was going to desert you? Do you think I'm some pussy who's afraid to face Lucifer? I said I was with you, and I meant it, Belial. What's done is done, I'm not going back on my word, not now, not ever."

Emmett grabbed my hand and slit first his palm then mine. We shook hands, watching wordlessly as our blood fused together in a silent bonding ritual that we Fallen Angels had. It meant that his word was bound by blood, nothing but his death could break it.

I sighed with relief. I couldn't believe Emmett had taken an oath to side with me no matter what the consequences, but I was grateful to have him on my side.

"We will face problems, Belial. Furcas already suspects something is up and if Lucifer gets wind of it, things are bound to get ugly. Eligor is on our side. For now, he will be able to appease Lucifer's doubts. Let's hope that will buy us enough time to come up with a rock-solid plan."

"Thanks, man," I said, and truly meant it.

"Don't mention it. Besides, did you see that fuck-hot Angel, Armiseal? Dayum! If heaven is what we're promised for siding with God, then I sure as fuck am going to hit that once I step through the pearly white gates."

I shook my head and laughed. That was Procel for you, vain and horny to his very last bone.

Exhausted, I lay back on the mattress and sought out sleep. Eligor was right; in order to save Bella I was going to need all the rest I could get.

* * *

So... thoughts?  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen


End file.
